fairy tail x naruto xover
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: during his fight with sasuke at the VOTE naruto some how ends up in fiore when their attacks collide and loses his memories of his life in elemental nations if no idea of how he got there he wonders around until he his found by makarov and brought to fairy tail


Naruto ends up in Fairy Tail after the fight with Sasuke at the VOTE it could be that when their attacks collided that he gets sent to Fiore some how while during that process he loses his memory of every thing beside girl with midnight blue hair and onyx eye's by the name of Sayuri Uchiha.

to put it simply during the fight with Sayuri's younger twin brother something happened to Naruto that made him lose his memory permanently with no chances of getting it back what so every with the only keeping the memories of thing that are important to his survial mainly his training in the magic arts and his ninja training as well as those of a girl named Sayuri.

During his training with his dragon father the Kyuubi power was completely absorbed into Naruto, since Naruto is an Uzumaki and are a cousin clan to the Senju, when the Kyuubi's power is absorbed Naruto unlocks the true Rinnegan which would be the jubi's eye. (you have free control to make the Rinnegan how you want it to be, he must get it from absorbing the Kyuubi's power.

* * *

magic

Ice God Slayer Magic – gains from finding a book with only God Slayer Magic in it

Ice Dragon Slayer Magic – before the start of the story where Naruto and Sasuke fight at the VOTE. When Naruto was five years old, Naruto disappeared from the village for six years no one knew what happened to him since the anbu couldn't find him in truth he was found by an Ice dragon called Hyorinmaru the king of the ice dragons, upon him finding the boy he decided to take the boy as his son and train him saying that he saw great potential in the boy if he was trained right. It up to you how I want the dragon to appear in the elemental nations

Unlike the other dragon's, Hyorinmaru implanted an Ice Dragon Lacrima in side of Naruto making him a third generation dragon slayer, but he had also added in some of his blood so Naruto could activate Dragon Force and Ice Drive if you don't know the difference just look up Fairy Tail Light Drive or Shadow Drive.

wind magic – since his affinity is wind he also has the talent to use wind make magic (the wind it's self is crimson.

water magic – since he's an Uzumaki he can use water chakra which also let him use water magic to

now since his main magic is Ice dragon Slayer magic, which in the elemental nations requires water and wind to make, he is able to use regular ice make magic to a very high degree that would make a master of the magic look like a child.

Seeing as he can eat ice to gain back some power, it also work when his eat wind or water too. Now when he eats ice he can gain back is magic reserves that he used, when he eat wind his ice attack's would be a lot harder to break and what not, as for the water when eaten his wounds would heal.

You can add other abilities if you want to that's completely up to you.

* * *

harem

Mirajane

Levy

Edolas Wendy

Juvia

Angel (Sorano)

Sayuri

Ultear

Sherry (Chelia's older cousin)

girl's added after the seven years gap

Flare (after the seven year gap)

Yukino (after the seven year gap)

Hisui E. Fiore (after the seven year gap)

Meredy (after the seven year gap)

Chelia (after the seven year gap)

* * *

You may add others to the list but they can only be from Fairy Tail with only the OC Uchiha being from Naruto's world, and the girls that are in the list up above are a must have so then cannot be taken out of the harem. Now the reason for Ultear being in the harem is that during one of his mission for Fairy Tail he had ran into and some how saved her from herself.

Naruto must be an S-class mage by the start of the Fairy Tail cannon time line and he must also be the only one that can stand up to Erza and beat her in a fight with out even using his magic so yes Naruto must be a badass in this story.

If you wish to take this challenge please PM me, more than one author can take the challenge it would be fun to read the different versions on this challenge I won't be doing this myself since I already have a Naruto x Fairy Tail xover going and my goal is to finish it.


End file.
